Gardevoir: A Lamentation of Love
by The Lord Of Pages
Summary: Gardevoir is the Embrace Pokemon, able to feel good and bad emotions with the utmost of ease. It would be natural that a kind master would earn the love of his Gardevoir, so what happens when that love isn't shared? All she wants is love from her master.


((SORRY for the long wait everybody, but my computer pretty much died on me and I hate using a laptop to write, so I've been sitting idle on my stories. This is me branching out a little and trying to fix a major crime I see in the Pokemon Fanfiction category. The lack of Gardevoir fics, Lucario has like 5 pages, Gardevoir only three, so this is my attempt at trying something new. Hope this goes over well with the crowd, so anyway, this is Gardevoir: A Lamentation of Love.)

GAMEFREAK owns Pokemon, and Nintendo owns GAMEFREAK, I own neither so this is just a work of fiction.

* * *

><p><em>All I ever wanted was his love, the love of my master... He always was so kind to me, always so warm and sweet, he treated me like his dearest friend and never once treated me badly.<em>

_He raised me from when I was just a tiny Ralts, we were together since we were young, and many a fond memory of mine was playing with him in the forests..._

_As we grew older, my childish fondness of him grew more and more, he was everything I wanted for a lover... Kind, warm, wise beyond his years, strong of will, and so, so courageous... So when I evolved for him, became the ideal woman he would want, I thought we would be together forever._

_I grew up beautiful, I grew up graceful, I grew up into a Poke-woman who could make any of the beautiful Gym Leaders and trainers jealous. I knew I was without equal among my kind, I alone had the body of a true beauty... So why did he not take advantage of a warm body who was so willing?_

__Why was he born such a kind man? Why could he not be cruel, and hateful, and abusive? If he was all of those things, then I could hate him and want to leave him forever...But he was born so kind, so good, so gentle...I-I could not help but love him so much.__

_Without a seconds hesitation, I would gladly debase myself for him. I would do every sexual act for him if he asked, I'd prostitute myself for him a thousand times if he asked, I'd obey every single lustful thought and whim he directed at me if he said so..._

_So why did he not desire me? I never made my feelings unknown to him, I always showed my love to him, always made it clear that I desired him. He never made it sure what he felt for me, so when... when he told me he loved me, but not in the way I desired...**I broke.**_

_H**e**_ h**a_d l_e**_d_ _m**e**_** o****n.**

**_Never before had I hated so much as that moment. My only wish was that he, Master, would make me his and always cherish me. He LIED to me. All I loved was him, all I ever wanted was him to grace me with his love and only me. But he didn't share those feelings I did._**

**I wouldn't allow him to abandon me, I would never allow him to simply break my heart and live happily without me. If Master wouldn't love me naturally, then with ease, I could make him love me forcefully.**

_It was so simple to take him. He was fit, as a trainer should be, but I was a Pokemon, of the Psychic family, and mere muscles would never be able to stop me. I tore into his mind and heart, forcibly increasing the love he felt for me, and erasing his reservations of being with a Pokemon. I remade HIM._

_He was better than the Old Master, because that Master had lied to me and wouldn't grant me a simple wish in return for my years of devotion and friendship. All of that warmth and kindness was now mine to keep, and he loved me like I did him. Teehee... Master is so cute when he sleeps, and I love the scent of our lovemaking._

_Master... I will always love you, even if you didn't love me back, I would still love you.** Our child is sown into my womb Master, and I can feel the egg forming as you sleep. Master, what can we name our baby? I'll have to ask you when you wake up... tee-hee... goodnight my beloved master, I love you. Forever, and ever, and ever.**_

* * *

><p>( And DONE! Hope this goes over well, since this was my time at trying a Pokemon fanfic. I may have imitated Risato's style a little too much, but the writer made it so easy to see a crazy-possessive Gardevoir come to life, and I was inspired heavily by their work to do this kind of a story. Hope you enjoyed it, and see you next time soon.)<p> 


End file.
